


poems&more

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, duygularından emin olmayan Jaemin, flörtöz Renjun, ilk görüşte aşk
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: Jaemin'in mezun olması için gereken tek şey aşk hakkında tez yazması ancak ne zaman eline kalemi alsa yazabildiği tek şey Renjun'in güzelliğini anlatan şiirlerya daJaemin beş kez duygularından kaçıyor ve bir kez onları kabulleniyor
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	poems&more

> **Jaemin duygularından beş kez kaçıyor ve bir kez onları kabulleniyor**

* * *

**1.**

“Hadi ama Jaemin, eğlenceli olacak!” diye sızlandı Donghyuck. Jaemin kafasını hayır anlamında salladı ve önündeki boş kağıda bakmaya devam etti. “Çok sıkıcısın, böyle giderse kendine bir erkek arkadaş bulamayacaksın.” diye mırıldandı Hyuck. Jaemin Hyuck’un ürperdi ve titreyen elini masaya koydu. “Bir süre daha isteyeceğimi sanmıyorum. Tek yapmam gereken şu aptal tezi bitirmek.” diyerek cevapladı arkadaşını. “Pekâlâ senin kaybın.” diye mırıldandı Hyuck. Deri ceketini giydikten sora kapıyı açtı. “Her neyse, ben gidiyorum. Muhtemelen yarın görüşürüz. Seni seviyorum.”

**

“Bana yalan söyledin!” etrafındaki insanları umursamadan telefona doğru haykırdı Jaemin. “Yalan söylemedim Jaemin, gerçeği çarptırdım.” diye cevapladı Hyuck. “Ahhh, senden nefret ediyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum!” Hyuck bağırırken Jaemin inleyerek telefonu kapattı. Etrafına göz gezdirdi. Büyük bir salonda, bir grup tanımadığı insanla beraberdi ve bunun tek suçlusu Hyuck’tu. Salonun ortasında büyük bir sehpa, sehpanın üzerinde de bir sürü bira şişesi vardı. Koltuklar – iki tane üçlü, iki tane de tekli ve bir tane de ikili – zevk sahibi biri tarafından seçilmişti. Duvarda her hâlinden pahalı olduğu belli olan birkaç tablo asılıydı. Kendini oyalamak için tablolara göz gezdirmeye karar verse de sıkılarak bırakmıştı.

“Pekâlâ Jaemin.” dedi kendi kendine ve odada kaç kişi olduğunu saydı. “En fazla on kişi olacağını söylemesine rağmen nereden baksan en az on beş kişi var bu odada. Harika, harika, harika, harika…” diye devam etti nefesleri arasında, “Üstelik yabancılar da var. Bayılacağım galiba!” dedi sakinleşmeye çalışarak.

“Kendi kendine konuşuyorsun, aşırı derece de terliyorsun ve gerginsin. Konuşmana bakılırsa ırkçısın da, ha?” Jaemin arkasından gelen sesle nefesini tuttu. Biri onu duymuştu – tabii ki duyacaktı, o kadar yüksek sesle konuşmuştu ki… Konuşana bakmak için arkasına döndü. “Ihhm, hayır?” diye fısıldamıştı Jaemin. Çocuk kendisinden kısaydı; kumral saçları, ince burnu vardı. Ve o dudakları… İnce olmasına rağmen şekilli görünüyordu. Terli ellerini pantolonuna silerken yutkundu.

Kumral olan gözlerini kıstı ve kaşlarını çattı. “Sen kim oluyorsun?” Jaemin elini uzattı ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Şey – ben Donghyuck’un arkadaşıyım.” Çocuk Jaemin’in havadaki elini sıktı ve ona minik bir gülümseme verdi. “Oh, Jaemin! Sen de mi buradaydın?” Jaemin kendisine seslenen Jaehyun’a el salladı. “Seninle o olaydan beri görüşmüyorduk. Nasılsın?”

“İyi olmaya çalışıyorum hyung, teşekkürler.” Jaemin gülümseyerek konuştuğunda kumral saçlı çocuk Jaehyun’a doğru eğildi ve kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı. “Eee, mezun olabildin mi?” diye sordu Jaehyun, uzaklaşan kumral saçlı çocuğun ardından. “Bay Lee, bu yıl da kalırsam beni mezun etmeyeceğini söyledi.” Jaehyun kahkaha attı ve Jaemin’in omzunu okşadı.

“Gel diğerleriyle de görüş. Eminim seni özlemişlerdir!” diyerek Jaemin’in salonun diğer köşesine itekledi. Birkaç dakika sonra Jaehyun, Yuta ve Taeyong’la beraber eskileri yad ediyordu Jaemin. Biraz daha onlarla takıldıktan sonra yalnız kalmanın en iyisi olduğuna karar vererek boş bir köşeye çekilmişti. Donghyuck söz verdiğinden biraz daha geç kendini gösterdiğinde Jaemin buna şaşırmamıştı. Saçları birbirine girmiş, yanakları kıpkırmızı ve gözleri ışıl ışıldı. Ve parmakları Mark’ın parmakları arasındaydı.

“Selam sürtük.” dedi Hyuck kıkırdayarak. “Selam Jaemin.” diye selamladı Mark. Jaemin başıyla selamlayarak , Mark’la beşlik çaktı. “İşte bu yüzden en yakın arkadaşım Mark, sen değilsin Hyuck.” diye söylendi Jaemin. “Tanrım, gerçekten de drama kraliçesisin.” Hyuck gözlerini devirdi. “Aş bunları artık.” Bu sefer göz devirme sırası Jaemin’deydi, “Kapa çeneni piç.”

“Her neyse, doğum günü çocuğu ile tanıştın mı?” diye sordu Hyuck. Jaemin başını hayır anlamında salladı ve ilerideki yeşil saçlı çocuğu gösterdi. Kendisine kapıyı açanın o olduğunu söyleyince Hyuck çocuğa el salladı. “Selam Chenle!” Mark Jaemin’in kulağına eğildi ve açıkladı: “Doğum günü çocuğunun kuzeni. Aynı zamanda da Jisung’un sevgilisi.” Jaemin başını salladı ve yeşil saçlı olana selam verdi. “Ne zaman gidebilirim?” Jaemin oflayarak sordu. Hyuck’un yarın sabah cevabıyla “Siktir git.” diye mırıldandı. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” diye cevapladı Hyuck. Jaemin gözlerini devirdi.

Birkaç saat sonra odada kendisi dışında yirmi kişi daha vardı ve kendisi sadece yedi kişiyi tanıyordu – ve evet, Chenle’yu da saymıştı. Şimdi ise bahçeye çıkmış ağır adımlarla havuza doğru ilerliyordu. Ayakkabılarını ve çoraplarını çıkardı. Pantolonunun paçalarını kıvırırken bacaklarına doğru esen rüzgârla ürperdi. Birkaç adım sonra havuza ulaştığında ayaklarını suya soktuğunda ürpermeden edememişti. İçkinin onu sıcak tutması gerekiyordu ama su beklediğinden daha da soğuk çıkmıştı. İçeriden gelen müzik sesiyle neden hâlâ burada olduğunu sorguluyordu. Her zaman cebinde bulunan düşünce defterini çıkardı ve bir şeyler karalamaya başladı.

“Güzel şiir.” Arkasından gelen sesle sırtı gerilmişti Jaemin’in. Kumral saçlı çocuk sessiz geçen dakikaların ardından ayaklarını suya sokmuştu. Jaemin’den beklediği sözler gelmeyince kendisi konuşmaya karar vermişti. “Neden diğerleriyle beraber değilsin?” Sesi tiz, aynı zamanda da yumuşaktı. Jaemin dudaklarını yaladı ve diğerinin sorusunu cevapladı: “Pek parti insanı değilimdir.” Jaemin’in cevabıyla kumral olan kıkırdadı. Ne güzel gülüyordu öyle. “Rahatladım. Partiyi beğenmediğini düşünmüştüm.” Jaemin kaşlarını çattı ve gözlerini diğerininkilere dikti. “Neden?” diye fısıldadı. Sesi olması gerekenden daha kısık ve güçsüz çıkmıştı.

Kumral olan dudaklarını büzerek omuz silkti. “Parti benim partim ve sen de hoş birisin. Beğenmemen beni üzerdi.” dedi ve elini Jaemin’e doğru uzattı. “Ben doğum günü çocuğu, Renjun.” Jaemin kendisine uzatılan eli sıktı, “Ben de Jaemin.” Birkaç dakika ikisi de o şekilde durduktan sonra Renjun aniden ayağa kalktı. Ayakkabılarını giydikten sonra Jaemin’e işaret etti. “Haydi içeri geçelim.” diyerek Jaemin’i çekiştirdi. Jaemin çocuğu takip ederken uzun süre sonra tanımadığı birisinin ten temasından rahatsız olmamıştı.

* * *

**2.**

Renjun’in doğum gününün ardından üç hafta geçmişti ve Jaemin itiraf edemese de gerçekten de eğlenmişti. Uzun süre sonra eğlendiğini hissetmişti. Jaemin ne kadar kaba olursa olsun Renjun ona her zaman gülümsemiş ve kibar davranmıştı. “Geliyor musun?” diye sordu Hyuck. Antrede ceketini giyiyordu. Jaemin başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Nasıl ev arkadaşı olabiliriz anlamıyorum. Ben sosyal bir kelebeğim ama sen?” diye söylendi Hyuck. Jaemin göz devirdi ve sürtük diye mırıldandı.

“Bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin, biliyorsun.” Hyuck Jaemin’in yanına gelerek konuştu. “Daha ne kadar bekleyeceğim Jaemin? Uzun süredir bekliyorum ve sıkılmaya başladım. En iyi arkadaşımı bu hâlde görmek beni çok üzüyor.” Sesi sonlara doğru kısılmıştı ve gözleri dolmuştu. “Özür dilerim.” diye fısıldadı Jaemin. Hyuck dolu gözlerine rağmen gülümsedi ve Jaemin’in başına öpücük kondurdu. “Peki, sonra görüşürüz. Seni seviyorum.” diyerek evden çıktı.

Birkaç saat sonra kendini Jeno’nun evinde, kendini zili çalarken bulduğunda o kadar da şaşırmamıştı Jaemin. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kapıyı açan Renjun olmuştu. Elinde birkaç kutu bira vardı ve kendisini görünce gözleri kocaman açılmış, dudakları da şaşkınlıktan kıvrılmıştı. “Seni burada görmeyi beklemiyordum.” dedi Renjun. Jaemin cevap olarak kıkırdamış ve Renjun’in elindekileri almıştı. “Siz hep böyle beraber mi takılıyorsunuz?”

Renjun çenesini ovarak düşünmeye başladı. “Jisung ve Jeno’yla Chenle sayesinde; Hyuck, Mark ve Jungwoo’yla kafede; diğerleriyle Ten sayesinde tanıştım.” dedi. “Çinlilerle nasıl tanıştığımı anlatmama gerek yok sanırım.” diye devam etti kıkırdayarak. Gülünce gözleri kısılıyor, dudakları da daha da inceliyor ve gamzeleri ortaya çıkıyordu. Jaemin itiraf etti, Renjun gülerken nefes kesici görünüyordu.

* * *

**3.**

“Tezin nasıl gidiyor?” diye sordu Bay Lee (bölüm başkanı). “Bir şeyler deniyorum.” diye cevapladı Jaemin, “Ama bir türlü devamı gelmiyor.” Bay Lee iç çekerek burun kemerini sıktı. “Ne kadar zorlandığını bildiğim için süreni uzatacağım Jaemin. “ dedi. Ardından gözlerini Jaemin’inkilre dikti. “Ama bu son şansın, adam gibi bir şeyler yazıp önüme koyman lazım. Anlıyorsun, değil mi?” Jaemin gülümseyrek başını evet anlamında salladı. “Teşekkürler efendim.”

Jaemin Bay Lee’nin yanından yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle ayrılayarak Hyuck’un çalıştığı kafeye doğru ilerledi. Kafeye vardığında boş bir masa bularak ceketini çıkarttı. Bu sırada Hyuck siparişini almaya gelmişti bile. “Her zamankinden.” Diye mırıldandı Jaemin. “Biliyorum,” diye söylendi Hyuck, “ama patron burada ve beni izliyor. Müşteri siparişini vermeden ona kendi kafama göre bir şeyler getiremezmişim. Hah!” Donghyuck kendi kendine söylenerek masadan ayrıldığında Jaemin iç çekerek defterini çıkarttı. Jeno’nun doğum gününden sonra aklını sürekli kurcalayan Renjun’i düşünerek bir şeyler karalarken bardağı masaya bırakılmıştı. “Teşekkürler Hyuck.” Diye mırıldanarak bardağına uzandığında karşısındaki sandalye çekildi. Jaemin başını yukarı kaldırarak oturan kişiye baktı.

“Rahatsız etmiyorum ya?” Renjun gülümseyrek sorduğunda Jaemin yutkundu. Başını hayır anlamında sallayarak gülümsedi. “Selam!” renjun neşeyle kendisine selam verdiğinde Jaemin’in dudakları istet istemez yukarı doğru kıvrılmıştı. “Selam Jun.” Dedi Jaemin. “Jun hah?” Renjun kıkırdayarak sorduğunda Jaemin kızardı. “Rahatsız olduysa – ”

“Çok hoşuma gitti.” diyerek Jaemin’in cümlesini yarıda kesti Renjun. Jaemin yanaklarının yandığını hissetti. “Sen ne içiyorsun?” diye sordu Renjun konuyu değiştirmek için çabalarken. “Oh, özel siparişim.” Diye cevapladı Jaemin. “Denemek ister misin?” Jaemin bardağını Renjun’e uzatarak sordu. Renjun kızararak Jaemin’in bardağından bir yudum aldı. Anında yüzü buruşurken ağzındakini geri tükürmemek için büyük bir uğraş verdi. “İlginç bir damak zevkin varmış.” diye mırıldandı saniyeler sonra Renjun. Jaemin kendini tutamayarak gülmeye başladığında Renjun de ona katılmıştı. “Peki sen?” diye sordu Jaemin. “Yasemin çayı.” Diyerek bardağını Jaemin’e uzattı. “Yudum almadan önce koklamalısın.” diye uyardı. Jaemin renjun’in tavsiyesine uyarak önce kokladı ve ardından bir yudum içti çaydan. “Hmm.” diye mırıldandı. “Hoş bir tadı var ama benlik değil.”

“O iğrenç kahveyi içebilen birinin damak zevkinin benimkine uymayacağı belli bir şeydi zaten.” diyerek omuz silkti Renjun. Jaemin şaşırsa da gülerek bardağına uzandı. Ve ikili dakikalarca konuşmaya devam etti ta ki Renjun dersinin olduğunu söyleyip aceleyle kafeden ayrılana kadar.

* * *

**4.**

Jaemin oturduğu sandalyede gerinerek kendini esnetti. Gözleri duvardaki saate takıldığında ufak bir şok geçirmişti. Saatlerdir (tam olarak altı saat) rahatsız edici sandalyede oturarak yazı yazmıştı. Normalde yarım saate kalmaz sıkılır ve yazacak bir şey bulamadan büyük bir hezimetle ayrılırdı sandalyeden. Ama son zamanlarda ilham hiç beklenmedik yer ve zamanda geliyordu ve Jaemin büyük bir zevkle yazıyordu. Başını kütleterek sandalyeden kalktı ve mutfağın yolunu tuttu. Farkında olmadan kendini çay demlerken bulmuştu. Normalde saatin kaç olduğu fark etmeksizin kahve içerdi ancak Renjun’le son birkaç haftadır yaptıkları çay içme seanslarından sonra (özellikle buluşmuyorlardı, sadece Hyuck’un çalıştığı kafede karşılaşıyorlardı ve Renjun sonunda Jaemin’İn hoşuna giden bir çay bulmuştu.) kahve yerine çay içer olmuştu.  
Çay hazır olurken telefonunu karıştırmaya karar verdi. Odasına dönerek telefonunu eline aldığında kayıtlı olmayan numaradan gelen mesajları ekranını doldurmuştu.

**+82 XX XXXX XXXX**

_İyi akşamlar!_  
_Selam Jaemin!_  
_Nasılsın?_  
_Numaranı Hyuck’dan aldım, sorun olmaz umarım._  
_Sınavlarım bitti ve düşünüyordum da belki sen ve ben yarın buluşabiliriz._  
_Randevu gibi, ne dersin?_  
_(19.36)_

_Uhm..?_  
_Randevu olarak değil de arkadaşça bir buluşma olsa?_  
_(21.54)_

_Galiba bir şeyleri yanlış anladım._  
_Rahatsız ettiğim için özür dilerim._  
_İyi geceler._  
_(00.18)_

Jaemin yüzünde aptal bir sırıtışla telefonuna bakarken kettleın sesiyle düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Çayını demledikten sonra telefonunu tekrar eline aldı. Parmakları klavyenin üstünde gezinirken ne yazması gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

_Selam Jun!_  
_(03.21)_

_Mesajına geç cevap verdiğim için özür dilerim, bütün gün meşguldüm ve telefonumu elime alacak vaktim olmadı._  
_Seninle randevuya çıkmayı çok isterim._  
_Yarın saat üçte Hyuck’un çalıştığı kafede buluşalım, ne düşünüyorsun?_  
_Mesajını bekliyor olacağım._  
_İyi uykular!_  
_(03.32)_

Renjun birkaç saat sonra Jaemin’in mesajını görmüştü. Jaemin neden bu kadar erken kalktığını sorduğunda Renjun kıkırdayarak (Renjun mesajlaşmak yerine telefonla konuşmayı tercih etmişti) tıp öğrencisi olduğunu söylemişti. “Meşgulsen başka bir zaman da buluşabiliriz.” diye söylendi Jaemin. Elleriyle masanın üstündeki kağıtlarla oynuyordu. “Sorun değil, bugün boşum.” diyerek itiraz etti Renjun. “Sen neden erken kalktın?” diye sordu Renjun. “Pek yorgun değildim.” diye cevapladı Jaemin (“Senin cevabını beklerken uyku tutmadı” demek yerine).

“Pekâlâ, o zaman Hyuck’un kafesinde, saat ikide buluşuyoruz?” Renjun emin olmak için sorduğunda Jaemin’in yüzünde aptal bir sırıtış vardı. “Evet! Hyuck'un mesaisi yok, o yüzden bir sorun olamayacaktır. Sen istemiyorsan başka tabii.”

“Sorun değil! Çayları güzel oluyor. Kahvaltı yapmam lazım, orada görüşürüz!!” Jaemin onaylayarak Renjun’e veda ettiğinde yüzündeki sırıtış paha biçilemezdi ve Jaemin sonunda biraz da olsa uyuyabileceği için mutluydu.

**

Saatler sonra başlayan randevu Jaemin’in tahmin ettiğinden çok daha iyi geçiyordu. Hyuck’un çalıştığı kafede buluşmuşlardı. Renjun yasemin çayı, Jaemin’se her zamanki ‘özel’ kahvesinden sipariş etmişti. Birkaç saat oturup konuştuktan sonra kafeden çıkıp parkta gezintiye koyulmuşlardı ta ki Renjun acıktığını söyleyene kadar. Jaemin Renjun’i Garaso-gil'deki favori restronanına götürmüştü.

“Hot-pot sipariş ettiğin için teşekkür ederim. Genelde randevuya çıktığım çocukların hepsi bana ne istediğimi sormadan barbekü sipariş ederlerdi.” Renjun yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle Jaemin’e baktığında Jaemin aptala dönmüştü. Yemek geldiğinde Renjun’in gülümsemesi büyürken Jaemin’e nasıl hot-pot yapması gerektiğini öğretiyordu. “Bir ara kesinlikle aile yemeklerimize katılmalısın. En iyi hot-potu Kun ge yapar. Burada pek çeşit yok. Geçen Çin’e gittiğimde yeni bir sebze öğrendim! Adı gongcai ve hot-pota gerçekten güzel gidiyor, çok farklı bir tadı var.”

“Tabii, neden olmasın.” Jaemin havayı bozmamaya çalışarak onayladığında Renjun tabağını doldurdu. Renjun yüzünde büyük bir beklentiyle Jaemin’e bakarken Jaemin onun yaptığı hot-potu denedi. “Oh, gerçekten güzel!” dedi Jaemin, beklediğinden daha lezzetliydi. “Beğenmene sevindim.” diye mırıldandı Renjun, kızaran yanaklarını kapatmaya çalışırken. Jaemin kıkırdayarak çubuğunu Renjun’in ağzına götürdü, “Sen de denemelisin!”

**

“Beni bıraktığın için teşekkürler.” diye mırıldandı Renjun. Lezzetli bir yemeğin ve güzel bir sohbetin ardından restoranttan ayrıldıklarında Jaemin Renjun’i eve bırakmayı teklif etmişti. Ellerini ovuşturarak Jaemin’e döndü. “Bugün çok güzeldi, her şey için teşekkür ederim.”

Jaemin gülümseyerek Renjun’in saçlarını karıştırdı. “Benim için de çok güzel geçti Renjun. Teşekkürler.” Renjun iç çekerek derin bir nefes aldı ve Jaemin’in önünde durdu. Dudaklarını Jaemin’inkilerle birleştirmeden önce “Umarım yanlış anlamamışımdır.” diye mırıldanmıştı. Jaemin şaşkınlıkla hareketsizken Renjun dudaklarını yumuşakça Jaemin’inkilerin üstünde oynattı. Avuçları Jaemin’in yüzünü kavrarken gözlerini kapamış, Jaemin’in karşılık vermesini bekliyordu. Ancak öpüşme uzasa da (Renjun otuz saniyeden daha uzun olduğuna yemin edebilirdi) Jaemin bir türlü karşılık vermemişti. Renjun bir şey demeden geri çekilerek bir cevap ararcasına Jaemin’in gözlerine baktı. Bunu fark eden Jaemin başını yere eğdiğinde Renjun’in yüzü hayal kırıklığıyla doldu.

Birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra Renjun boğazını temizleyerek Jaemin’in kalbini parçalayan o kelimeleri sıraladı: “Bir şeyi yanlış anlamış olmalıyım. Özür dilerim, bir daha asla olmayacak. İyi geceler.”

“Ben - ”

“İyi geceler Jaemin.”

**

Yarım saat sonra kendini yatağına atan Jaemin’in içinde tarif edilemez bir huzursuzluk vardı. “Randevu güzel geçmedi diye tahmin ediyorum.” diye söyledi Hyuck. Jaemin başını kaldırarak odanın girişine baktığında Hyuck elindeki dondurmayı da odaya girdi. “Ne oldu?” diye sordu Hyuck. “Ne yaptın?” Jaemin iç çekerek doğruldu ve Hyuck’un elindeki dondurmayı aldı. “Her şey güzeldi ama ben her zamanki gibi içine etmeyi başardım.”

“Beni öptü.” diye devam etti Jaemin. “Eee? Onun hoşlandığını sanıyordum.” diye karşılık verdi Hyuck. “Hoşlanıyorum.” diye onayladı Jaemin. “Ondan gerçekten çok hoşlanıyorum ancak hazır değilim.” diye devam etti. Hyuck bir sonraki hamlesinin ne olacağını düşünürken Jaemin dondurmadan bir dolu kaşık aldı. “Neden hazır değilsin Jaemin?” diye sordu. Birkaç saniyelik sessizlikle Hyuck kollarını sıkıca Jaemin’e sardı. “Bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin Jaem. Ben burdayım, senin için.” Parmakları Jaemin’in saçlarını zarifçe okşarken kolları ile sıkı sıkı kavrıyordu en iyi arkadaşını. Dakikalar sonra Jaemin derin bir nefes alarak Hyuck’dan ayrıldı. “Jong’u hatırlıyor musun? İlk yıl hoşlandığım çocuk.”

“Bana çıkma teklifi etti ve birkaç kere randevuya çıktık. İlişkimizin ne yola doğru gittiğiyle ilgili konuştuk ve ikimiz de birbirimizden hoşlandığımızı itiraf ettik. Ardından beni evine davet etti. Heyecanlı ve mutluydum ta ki bana dokunmaya başlayana kadar.” Jaemin gözyaşları akarken konuşmakta zorlanıyordu. “B-Beni zorladı Hyuck. Zar zor evden çıktım. Çılgınlarcasına koşuyordum ve o da peşimden geliyordu. Sonra Jaehyun hyungla karşılaştım. Kendimi onun üstüne nasıl attım hatırlamıyorum bile. Uyandığımda Jaehyun hyungun evindeydim. Ten hyung neler olduğunu sordu ama anlatamadım.”

Hyuck Jaemin’in akan gözyaşlarını silerken kendi yanaklarından süzülüyordu gözyaşları. “Özür dilerim.” diye mırıldandı. “Yanında olmadığım için, seni zorladığım için, anlamadığım için özür dilerim Jaemin. Lütfen affet beni.” Hyuck mırıldanarak özür dilemeye devam etti.

Jaemin gülümseyerek Hyuck’un gözyaşlarını sildi. “Şimdi yanımda olduğun için teşekkür ederim.”

* * *

**5.**

“Artık gelmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştım. Parti başlayalı çok oldu.” Jaemin içeriye yeni giren Renjun’e. “Sırf sen burdasın diye kendi kuzenimin doğum gününü kaçıracak değilim Jaemin.” diye söylendi Renjun. “Haklısın.” diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Renjun Jaemin’i görmezden gelerek ilerlediğinde Jaemin kısa olanın peşinden ilerledi.  
“Üzgünüm.” diye mırıldandı Jaemin. “Ben de üzgünüm.” diye karşılık verdi Renjun. “Renjun ben -”

“Lütfen sus Jaemin. Gerçekten seninle bu konu hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum.” derken sesi yorgun çıkmıştı. Jaemin daha fazla üstelemeden Renjun’i yalnız bıraktı.  
“Bana gerçekten çok kızgın. Ne yapacağım?” diye sordu Jaemin. Mark, ‘ben bilmem’ diye mırıldanırken Jeno soruyu duymamış gibi davranıyordu. "Kızgın değil üzgün." Arkasdan gelen bir ses cevapladı. Jaemin sesin geldiği yere dönünde Chenle ile karşılaştı. “Pekâlâ, kendimi nasıl affettirebilirim?” diye çaresizlikle sordu Jaemin. “Basit,” diye cevapladı Chenle. “Doğruyu söyle. Renjun hyung yalandan nefret eder.”

Jaehyun Chenle’nun verdiği cevaba gülümseyrek gülümseyerek Jaemin kulağına doğru eğildi. “Chenle haklı. Git bir onunla konuş. Renjun Jeong gibi biri değil ve bunu en iyi sen biliyorsun.”

“Haklısın hyung, Renjun’in o pislikle uzaktan yakından alakası yok. Teşekkürler.”

**

“Seni burada bulacağımı biliyordum.” Jaemin havuz havuzun kenarında oturmuş Renjun'in yanına doğru ilerlerken söyledi. Jaemin sesini duyan Renjun ani bir hareketle ayağa kalkarak içeri dönmek için harekete geçti ancak bunu farkeden Jaemin hızla bileğini kavrayarak onu durdurdu. “Sadece konuşmak istiyorum.” dedi Jaemin. “Lütfen Renjun...” Omuzları aşağı düşen Jaemin’in parlayan gözlerin daha fazla dayanamayarak gitmekten vazgeçmişti Renjun. “Teşekkür ederim.” dedi Jaemin.

İkili beraber tekrar havuzun kenarına oturdu. “Senden hoşlanıyorum.” diye söze başladı Jaemin. “Senden çok hoşlanıyorum Huang Renjun. Öyleki bu bazen beni çok korkutuyor. Tüm gün aklımda olman, elime kalemi aldığımda ilham gelerek senin için şiirler yazmam beni korkutuyor. Sana bağımlı olmaktan çok korkuyorum. Hatta bu korku zaten çoktan gerçekleşmiş olan şeyi görmem, engelliyor. Senden o kadar çok hoşlanıyorum ki sırf seni görmek için daha önce katılmadığım partilere katları buldum kendimi.”

Renjun şaşkınlıkla Jaemin’e baktı. “Eski sevgilimle yaşadığım bir şey yüzünden böyle oldum ama amacım seni kendimden uzaklaştırmak değildi, yemin ederim. Senin onun gibi olmadığını anlamam gerçekten uzun sürdü ama burdayım! Sana bütün kalbimi açıyor ve içtenlikle konuşuyorum. Huang Renjun, senden çok fena bir şekilde hoşlanıyorum. Eğer senin duyguların da değişmediyse tekrar deneyebilir miyiz?”

“Değiştiyse de eski hâline gelmesi için uğraşacağım. Her gün sana senden nasıl hoşlandığımı anlatan bir şiir yazaca - ” Jaemin cümlesi Renjun’in dudakları yüzünden yarıda kesildi. Renjun Jaemin’i kendine çekerek öpücüğü derinleştirirken büyük bir özlemle öpüyordu onu. Nefes almasına gerek yoktu, Jaemin itirafı ona can vermişti zaten.  
Dakikalar sonra Jaemin kıkırdaydayarak geri çekildiğine Renjun’in yüzünde onun daha önce hiç görmediği bir gülümseme vardı.

* * *

**+1**

Renjun hastanede geçen yorucu bir günün ardından eve geldiğinde ev sessizdi. Montunu çıkartarak askıya astı ve çantasını da bir yerlere fırlatarak içeri doğru ilerledi. Sehpanın üstünde gördüğü kitapla sevinçle yerinden sıçrayarak kendini yatağa atma hayalini unutuverdi. Kitabı eline alarak incelemeye başladığında kitabın ismi - Yasemin Kokusu - yüzünden gülümsemişti.

“Beğendin mi?” Jaemin kollarını Renjun’in beline sararak sordu. “Hmm. Çok güzel görünüyor. Tebrikler!” dedi Renjun gururla. Jaemin kıkırdayarak burnunu Renjun’in boynuna sürterek kısa olanın kokusunu içe çekti. “Asıl tebrik sana olmalı. Sen olmasaydın muhtemelen hâlâ ilhamsız bir şekilde ortalıkta sürünüyor olurdum.” diye mırıldandı Jaemin.  
Renjun kıkırdadı, sonuçta Jaemin’in dedikleri doğruydu. “Sana bir süprizim var ama senden ayrılmak istemiyorum.” diyen Jaemin huylandığını bildiği Renjun’in boynuna üfledi. “Bugünün ne olduğunu unuttun mu?” diye sordu Jaemin. “Jaemin, bebeğim, ameliyat haftasında adımı bile unuttuğumu biliyorsun.” diyerek kendini savundu Jaemin. “Bugün senin doğum günün! Ayrıca kitabımın raflarda yerini aldığı gün! Çıkış tarihini bugün olarak seçtim çünkü senin doğum günün ve sen olmasaydın - dinlemiyorsun değil mi?” Jaemin Renjun’den ayrılarak sordu.

“Özür dilerim ama gerçekten çok yorgunum, biraz dinlendikten sonra devam etsek olmaz mı?” Renjun dudaklarını büzerek sordu. “Peki sürpriz ne olacak?” Jaemin sesini incelterek (ajitasyon yapmaya çalışıyordu ancak Renjun artık bunlara kanmıyordu. Çoğu zaman.) sordu. “Sürprizin de bilmiyorum ancak ben çok aç ve yorgunum.”  
“Ama bunun için çok uğraştım İnjunnie~”

“Ben de yok açım Jaeminnie~”

“Pekâlâ önce seni doyuralım.” Jaemin Renjun’in dudaklarına kısa bir öpücük kondurarak mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Renjun yüzünde aptal bir gülümsemeyle birkaç dakika dikildikten sonra kitabı aldığı yere bırakırken kitabın içinden bir kağıt parçası düştü. Eğilerek kağıdı eline alan Renjun kağıtta yazanları okumaya koyuldu.

‘Seni ilk gördüğüm anda kalbimi çoktan çalmıştın. Bana ilk defa gülümsediğinde çoktan senin olmuştum. Dudaklarını ilk defa dudaklarımda hissettiğimde kurtuluşumun olmadığını anlamıştım. Ama kurtulmak isteyende yoktu. Ve beni sevdiğini söyleyince bana dünyaları vermiş oldun.

‘Seni seviyorum.'

Jaemin son iki kelimeyi sesli bir şekilde söylerken en uzun şaşkınlıkla arkasına döndü Renjun. Jaemin dizinin üstüne çökmüş elinde kadife kutu tutuyordu. “Benimle evlenir misin Huang Renjun?"

Renjun başını sallayarak kendini Jaemin’e attığında Jaemin sıkıca kavradı onu. Dudakları birbirleriyle dans ederken ikisi de mutluluktan ağlıyordu. “Seni öyle çok seviyorum ki.” Renjun duygu dolu gözleriyle mırıldandığında Jaemin bir kez daha öptü onu.


End file.
